Blow away
by genjutsuu
Summary: No different than the original Naruto universe, except this AU has a Naruto with a Hokage as a dad and a Sasuke with his clan. BL (boys love) may be added.


"Tch." was Sasuke's well-known response as he was crouched down on the roof of the enemy that he was supposedly going to assassin. It'd been at least a year since Sasuke became an Anbu black ops working under the Hokage Which was Minato, who was still called the yellow flash of the leaf.

He had the choice of working as a black opt was for his clan, since he didn't want to work in the police force. Even though he claimed to his brother that he would.

Sasuke was sent to eliminate a man named Akio Fujima. Akio had important intel that someone had given to him purposely. The problem is, no one knows who did it. But he refuses to give up the information and was even foolish enough to threaten the Hokage.

Sasuke scanned the area for any possible witnesses or suspects and pulled his mask down once he was finished. "It's almost time," He'd thought to himself as he held his sword, the Kusanagi, against his chest.

Sasuke mentally counted down as he prowled into the house through one of the windows, executing anyone patrolling around, because it wasn't ordered that he didn't need to kill anyone who wasn't the target, he did as he pleased out of the utmost importance. Thankfully for him, backup stood by when he needed it the most so if anyone more troublesome things occurred, he'd go out of his way to call them in.

Of course, No one said this'd be an easy task; it's assassination for heaven's sake.

Sasuke had seen the target, in a room, with other individuals doing something that looked as if he were...negotiating? Well whatever it was, Sasuke needed to put an end to it at once. The Akio had shaken the hands of the three men that were encircled around a small short table and walked towards the door.

"Damn it." Sasuke thought. "He's still with other people."

Much to Sasuke's luck, the three men had left the room; without Akio trailing behind them. Sasuke nodded to himself and quickly hid under a loose floorboard. Hearing the footsteps come past him, then fade away, he waited a few more seconds when to come up. Since the Uchiha are swift, he made a quiet approach and eliminated them quickly and quietly. Much to his relief and time, they were walking in a straight line. So killing them off one by one was fools play.

Sasuke scathed his sword and hurried down the hall. It'd be irritating if the enemy were to have already gone out outside or anything. Sasuke had his hand on the threshold of the door. But before he could slide the door open, he heard sounds of struggle.

Sasuke froze. It sounded as if he were getting attacked, but no one else shouldn't be here, let alone alive. Sasuke cautiously grabbed for the handle of his sword.

Sasuke hesitated then kicked down the door; because he, sure enough, didn't push it open like a normal person. He held his sword in front of himself, the blade pointing at the culprit who'd done the damage that Sasuke needed to do himself. How dare he?

Akio had already dropped dead to the ground; his slightly obese body had blood leaking out of it at a very fast rate too.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and focused his gaze back on the dumbass who'd interfered with his mission. Sasuke saw that it was an Anbu. So that made him even angrier.

"Excuse me, but I was already assigned this mission. I don't recall knowing some who'd dared to interrupt something that I was meant to do."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I was sent to take care of this fatso," The blonde spiky-haired boy replied with, in defense. Then he stopped and gasped a little too dramatically. "Oh! You were sent on this mission too?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but looked puzzled. The other boy obviously couldn't see this, thanks to the masks they wore. "You were sent out on this mission. So all I could say is that I've wasted my time coming to this filthy place," Sasuke replied, irritable.

Sasuke knew very well that this wasn't a big deal, but he had every right of his own to get angry over some brain dead idiot coming in and disrupting his mission, but he does have the right to thank him.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in annoyance. He motioned his finger inward and placed one hand on his hip. "Whatever. Remove your mask."

The boy's expressive body movement indicated that he's surprised. "Wha...? No way! You do it first!"

Sasuke growled at himself in annoyance. This guy sure is a pain in the ass.

"Fine. Let's do at the same time." With that, the boy made a noise in satisfaction.

"Okay.." The blonde said. "Ready?"

Sasuke sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Are you an idiot? Why would I want to do that? Just take it off."

The boy groaned, and Sasuke walked over towards the boy before snatching his mask off his face, leaving his own on.

"What'd you do that for?!" he said in anger, punching Sasuke in his arm. "Bastard!"

Sasuke choked out an "Ow" but only before he slapped him in the head. "Idiot! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Sasuke took a good long look at him before realizing it. "Hm? You're the Hokage's son."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno if I've seen you somewhere before, but yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

Sasuke questioned this boy's brains. "Your name is Naruto...right?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right." Then his face lit up in acknowledgment. And with that, he yanked Sasuke's kitsune mask off of his face. "Wow, you're that Uchiha boy, Sasuke, right?!"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this. "Took you long enough, you dumbass." With that Sasuke snatched his mask out of his hands.

Author's note; I don't know if there'll be good things next, but every time I say, "There's going to be a new chapter out!" I end up panicking internally and then moving on from different stories or coming up with new ones. It's annoying, honestly. Thanks for reading if you did, I'll update whenever I have a brain that I can use for creativity.


End file.
